


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Excessive use of the word Daddy, Facials, I blame HackerAxe and her good art for this., I'm not joking., M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, There's like 23 uses of it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morbell smut inspired by HackerAxe's wonderful art. Read the tags, trust me.God help me.





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HackerAxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackerAxe/gifts).

Arthur ‘_Goddamned_’ Morgan.

The right-hand man of van der Linde often left Micah’s body humming with confusion, anger, and arousal. Something Micah loathed with every fiber of his being. It was downright embarrassing for him to become hard quickly like a young boy just discovering himself thinking about the other man.

Beautiful blue-green eyes flashed in his mind’s eye, and a groan left his chest. _Goddamn it_. Dragging his hands down his face, Micah dipped his head to see a growing bulge in his pants. And a fierce blush coats his cheeks seeing how quickly his cock had stirred in interest. All because of a blonde-haired man, and his soothing voice.

Leaning against the log, he glanced around the small camp he made a few hours ride from Strawberry and the mess he made all for his precious guns. Morgan hadn’t made an appearance yet, so he felt safe to indulge the small moment of weakness. Something pricked in the back of his mind about Morgan catching him, and it only served to make his cock harden fully.

Reaching to shift through his bag for the petroleum jelly he kept on hand strictly for non-sexual purposes obviously, Micah coated his fingers generously. A moan broke from his lips after wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. Cheeks heated, his mind turned to the memory of Arthur standing above the prison window talking down to him. Degrading him, telling him not to look up to the other man, and his fury about having to come and rescue Micah. The fury in his eyes and tone. The way he leaned threatening against the wall.

Pumping his cock slowly, Micah knew a part of him would have begged to suck his cock in forgiveness through the window’s bar if it meant pleasing Arthur. Begged Arthur to fuck him into the ground like the naughty boy he was. Take him in front of the whole town and show the world who Micah Bell truly was, and who he belonged to.

“Shi-shit,” He moaned letting his head roll back. He couldn’t stop thinking of the way Arthur to hold his face in the dirt as his dick pounded into Micah’s ass. Or how the man would praise for being such a good slut. Maybe Arthur would let people take turns with him. Punish him that way for being nothing but a hole for people to use.

“Arthur, shit, I.” Speeding up, Micah let several groans slip from his chest. He was too busy in the realm of his fantasy he didn’t hear Arthur walk up, and take in the sight of Micah beating off to him. Didn’t see the way the man’s thumbs hooked into his gun belt, and an amused smile slowly appearing. 

“Sh-shit, _daddy_,” Micah whimpered body abuzz with need. “Fuck me good, daddy.” And when he’s on the edge of release he finally hears Arthur’s chuckle. Eyes flying open, and hand leaving his cock, Micah scurried away from the object of his lust on his hands and knees. 

“It’s rude to sneak up on a man, cowpoke!” Micah hissed cheeks burning bright red. He attempts to pull his pants back up, but two hands smack away them away before pushing Micah on his back, and hands above his head. Swallowing, Micah stares into Arthur’s unreadable expression. He’s afraid, and equally aroused, that Arthur will simply beat the shit out of him. But lips against his serves only to confuse him, and makes him break from the kiss. “What… what are you doin’, cowpoke?”

Arthur pulls away Micah, a gentle smile on his face and want in his eyes. “What does it look like I’m doin’? Gonna take care of my boy if he wants me too,” Arthur whispered trailing a line of kisses down Micah’s jaw.

“You-your boy?” Micah croaked trapped between flight and arousal.

“Mhm. Sounds like my boy needs his _daddy_ to take care of him.” Arthur nips at his earlobe and Micah can’t stop the moan from his mouth. “Do you want daddy to take care of you?” The low tone in Arthur’s voice saying ‘daddy’ nearly has Micah’s eyes rolling into the back of his head, a choked out yes from his mouth, and the red on his cheeks somehow growing redder.

There’s a soft laugh from Arthur when he pulls away. “Don’t need to be embarrassed, my boy. Daddy understands,” Arthur purrs rubbing his clothed erection against Micah’s. “And daddy wants to fuck his boy too. He’s been very naughty lately, and that needs to be fixed, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes, da-daddy,” Micah whispered, both embarrassed and highly aroused. “I’ve been a bad boy. You… you should spank me for being such a bad boy.” Something like hunger flickers in Arthur’s eyes making Micah feel as he’s going to be devoured. Biting his bottom lip, Micah can’t help but find himself loving the idea.

“I should spank you, shouldn’t I?” Tilting his head, Arthur inspects Micah before nodding once. “Be a good boy, and get on your knees for daddy.” Complying instantly, Micah gets on his hands and knees before lowering his face into the ground. The vulnerability in his position sends arousal up his spine. And more when rough large hands roam his ass accompanied by a pleased hum.

“Good boy,” Arthur purred slowly stripping Micah of his pants. Ass now on full display, Micah fails to repress the shiver move through his body. And Arthur pauses. “You alright?” It’s soft, gentle, and rough from the want in Arthur’s tone, and Micah loves it far more than he probably should.

“Yes.” Micah turns his head to see the expression on Arthur’s face. “Just cold up here.” Bobbing his head in agreement, Arthur pulls him into another kiss.

“Don’t worry,” he mumbled between kisses, “I’ll keep you warm. Daddy will keep you warm.” Groaning softly at Arthur’s words, he lets his body be handled back to be on his hands and knees. His brain is overloaded with the fact Arthur is touching him and not beating him into the dirt like he has the right to. Not only that, but the object of his desire is going to spank him for being a bad boy, and he can’t help but admit to himself that the thought makes him harder.

However, he’s quickly broken from his private thoughts from the sting of a palm hitting his ass. “Ah!” Micah whimpered. The sting from Arthur’s palm felt so good, and he wanted more. “Harder, daddy, please. I’ve been extremely bad.”

“Want it that bad, do you?”

“Yes.” Micah dared to wiggle his ass invitingly at Arthur earning a snort of amusement from him. “And I know you want to spank me harder because I’ve been so bad.” A growl sounds behind him, and Micah has to bite his lip to keep from moaning aloud. He had seen and heard Arthur growl at other people when he was being a threatening outlaw, but having it used on him during sex had his body on fire from the perverted thoughts appearing in his head.

A palm lands against his asscheek again with a loud smack, and Micah lets out a low whine. “Oh, you like that a lot, don't ya?”

“Yes, daddy,” Micah moaned, and another spank to his ass follows. This time he nearly howls with pleasure. Shoving his face back into the dirt, Micah closes his eyes and enjoys Arthur spanking him. Panting softly, Micah yelps and moans between each smack spreading his legs further apart, and his cock is leaking precum. He wants to touch himself, but something stops him doing so.

“Look at you, spreading your legs so wantonly for your daddy. Such a good boy,” Arthur praised with a lubed finger circling his hole. “But I bet you want more, huh? Heard you earlier. You wanting daddy to fuck you good.”

“Yes,” Micah confessed through a moan. “Want you fuck me so good, daddy. Want it bad.”

“I bet you do, jerking it in the middle of nowhere knowing I might ride in at any time.” The lubed finger slowly entered him and making a low whine come from his chest. The feeling of Arthur’s finger inside him is far better than what his imagination could have ever produced. Spreading his legs further, Micah lets moans slip from his mouth unable to them bad any longer. He can hear a pleased rumble from Arthur who slips another finger into. And it’s not long before a third joins the other two.

“Go-god!” He whimpered enjoying Arthur finger fucking him. But it wasn’t enough. He needed more. “I… I… I need…”

“What do you need, sweetheart?”

“I need you to fuck me, daddy,” Micah whined, and a part of him shuddered at how pitiful he sounded. But he needed Arthur inside like his body needed water.

“Alright,” Arthur replied softly, and withdrawing his fingers serving only to make Micah whine. “On your back. I wanna see you as I take you.” A gentle order yet Micah practically falls over himself to obey. “Eager are we?”

“Yes.” He has to turn his head away from Arthur and his hungry gaze Micah swears is filled with other emotions he doesn’t dare name or hope too. But Arthur has other thoughts and gently turns Micah to look at him before pressing a chaste kiss against Micah’s lips.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to be ashamed, Micah. It’s just us.” One of Arthur’s thumbs strokes his cheek, and Micah’s heart jumps wildly at the touch. And straight into a deeper hole Micah should have buried. Seemingly sensing the whirlwind of emotion running through Micah, Arthur quiets his mind with another kiss while settling himself between Micah’s legs. The rough hands rub up and down his side. “Sh, sh, sh,” Arthur soothes. “You can back out if you want, Micah. I won’t be mad or say anything.”

“No!” Micah speaks, probably far too quickly if the rise of Arthur’s eyebrow was anything to go by. “I want this, Arthur. I want you,” He admits before swallowing, “daddy.” Another round of red graces his cheeks, and Arthur leans forward to kiss both.

“As you wish,” Arthur whispers coating his cock and hand with the jelly. “Let daddy take care of you. Just lie back and enjoy.” Letting out a soft exhale, he almost freezes feeling the tip of Arthur’s cock against his hole. Arthur presses a kiss to his forehead. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you unless you want me too.” Another kiss to his lips and Micah’s not sure if he can handle any more of Arthur being a thoughtful lover. And yet, he finds himself loving the thoughtfulness, the concern. It relaxes him, Arthur smiles down at him while lining his cock with Micah’s hole once more. “That’s my boy.”

Slowly, Arthur pushes his cock inside Micah who gasps. Letting his eyes flutter shut, Micah enjoys the feeling of being full of Arthur’s cock. Lips press against his jaw and he turns to meet Arthur into a gentle kiss. A moan rattles through Arthur’s chest and the man lets his tongue brush against Micah’s lips seeking entrance. Wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck, Micah grants him access while the other man fully sheathes himself inside. “Arthur, daddy, I… God!” Micah whimpers pressing his forehead against Arthur’s. “You feel good inside me already.”

“Good,” Arthur chuckles warmly. A lubed hand wraps around his cock. “Want this to feel good for my boy. My naughty boy.” With a testing rock of his hips, Arthur watches Micah gasp out. “Good, bad, or…?”

“Good. So good. Please, more.” Smiling, Arthur bends down for another kiss as he slowly rocks his hips. As he rocks in a gentle rhythm, Arthur keeps his forehead pressed to Micah whispering assurances and praises, and occasionally rubs his thumb against Micah’s cheek. Other times his lips meet Micah’s in slow meaningful kisses.

And gasps and moans sing from Micah’s chest as the man wraps his legs around Arthur’s waist. Between his pleasure and lust, Micah notes this is one of the best damn things that’s ever happened to him. Allowing himself to take a risk, and reaping the reward of Arthur taking him in hand, and fucking him at the same time.

A shudder rips through his body, and Micah can feel himself growing closer to release. Between Arthur’s hand wrapped around his cock, and Arthur’s cock inside him, Micah’s not sure how he hasn’t exploded into a thousand pieces yet.

“Close?” Arthur grunts.

“Yes. So, so good, daddy.”

“Good. And where do you want daddy to mark you with his come, hm?” The question has Micah groaning aloud at the idea floating in his head. “I think someone has a good one, don’t you sweetheart?”

“Yes!” Micah cried feeling Arthur hit a spot inside that had him seeing stars. “Want… want to you to mark my face, please.” Another pleased rumble sounds in Arthur’s chest, and the other man starts hitting that spot again, again, and again. And his fist a is blur over Micah’s cock. “I’m so close, daddy. So close!”

“Come for me, sweetheart. Come for your daddy,” Arthur encourages. Eyes rolling in the back of his head, Micah arches his back with a loud scream leaving him as his release hits him, and white ropes land across his shirt. The sight has Arthur pulling out quickly, crawling to hover over Micah’s chest his fist now a blur over his cock. And when Micah opens his eyes hazy with the pleasure of his orgasm, Arthur lets his head drop as he shoots his own thick white ropes across Micah’s face.

“Shit!” Arthur curses chest heaving. He nearly crashes into Micah’s face, but manages to roll to the side at the last second. Panting, Arthur stares at the sky for several moments before turning his head to see Micah wiping the come from his face and licking it from his hand. “Shit,” Arthur groaned tearing his eyes away from the sight. “Keep doing that, I’m going to have to fuck you again.”

“Promise?” Micah shyly questions making Arthur turn to him, and seeing the shields around Micah dropped completely. His fellow outlaw seems hopeful to the idea, and Arthur has half a mind to take him again.

Reaching over, he tugs Micah over to bring him into another kiss. “Promise,” He replies wrapping an arm around the other man’s waist, he brings him close so Micah can curl against his side. They both know they’ll have a lot to talk about in the future, but for now they lay against each other enjoying the bliss of the moment.


End file.
